legometroidfandomcom-20200213-history
LMWiki:Creating Categories
Welcome Editors! ---- This Wiki for 001rich100's Lego Metroid is in high demand for editors to register and contribute to this ever growing encyclopedia. Although editing may be a bit overwhelming at first, with so many things to do, this page is here to help you out with any questions you might have. Note For new and old editors, please refer to this guide to assist you and your questions accordingly. Editing help uses standard and some experimental wiki coding. To help understand how Wiki coding works, refer to these helpful links: * Tutorial * Editing * Cheatsheets ::For additional help on the Lego Metroid Wiki editing policies, click here: . What are Categories? Categories are intended to group together pages on similar subjects. They are implemented by a MediaWiki feature that adds any page with a text like " Category:XYZ " in its wikimarkup to the automated listing that is the category with name XYZ. Categories help readers to find, and navigate around, a subject area, to see pages sorted by title, and to thus find article relationships. Categories are normally found at the bottom of an article page. Clicking a category name brings up a category page listing the articles (or other pages) that have been added to that particular category. There may also be a section listing the subcategories of that category. The subcategorization feature makes it possible to organize categories into tree-like structures to aid navigation. The term category does refer to both the title of a category page—the category pagename—and the category itself. Keeping this in mind while reading about categorization, plus learning a category page layout is a worthwhile investment in research techniques. How to create Categories Categories cannot be simply created using a single name, but requires the usage: Category:XYZ in the word space of the new article title. After entering information about the intended Category, it's time to use it. To utilize the newly created category, add the open brackets " " with the text: " Category:XYZ " then close it with the close brackets " ". Over the years the Wiki interface has changed to allow simplicity on editing. And although this is an older style of editing, it is still available to use. Some pages allow the option to enter the Category simply by entering the title in the word space on the right panel of the new/old page. You can edit the name of an existing Category by clicking the Pencil Icon next to the name followed by the Trash Bin Icon, (which is self-explanatory). Create a NEW Category Now that you read and understood the basics of editing, you're now ready to create a category. Simply title the category in the section below, using the " Category: " index first. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new categories bgcolor=#EAEEFF '' '' ---- See Also * Creating Pages * Editing Articles * Creating Categories * Creating Templates * Adding Photos Any questions, concerns, or comments? Please do not hesitate to send 001rich100 a message or go to the Lego Metroid Wiki Facebook Page and drop a message or comment there. Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Policy